


Double the Trouble, but Twice the Fun

by Spockri



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Harry Has a Twin, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pining, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, lucky Eggsy, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockri/pseuds/Spockri
Summary: “Looking quite casual, Haz. I almost didn’t recognize you,” Eggsy teased.“That’s because it isn’t me,” a familiar voice spoke from behind and Eggsy swallowed back an undignified yelp. Eggsy whipped around and stared at Harry in surprise.  He heard the clock in the office tick a few seconds before he swiveled back to look at the other Harry standing by his desk, then back to Harry at the door.What. The. Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of what ways Colin Firth would fit into the Kingsman sequels and wondered if maybe they'd make him into a twin, which inspired this egregious fic. I've been holding on to this for at least 8 months out of shame. But now that it's a new year, YOLO, right? /nervous laugh. Read the end notes if you're weary of threesomes. Not beta-ed or brit-picked.

“Christ, Harry, I just had the fucking shittiest mission to date and I mean that in the most literal sense,” Eggsy complained as he barged into Harry office. He’d just come back from a quick local job and taken a _thorough_ shower before dropping by for a visit. “Did you know Merlin had me dumpster dive to retrieve a bunch of shredded documents? I’m talking fucking _reams_ of paper here. Isn’t everyone supposed to be going green nowadays?”

Eggsy had gotten into the habit of visiting Harry in the afternoons whenever he was at HQ. Sometimes he’d drop by for a quick chat and other times he’d linger to avoid a lecture for the misuse of company resources or deviating from a plan when his patience ran out. In his defense, Eggsy worked best when thinking on his feet, finding alternative ways to complete his jobs in the most efficient manner and he couldn’t help it if their plan was flawed. Luckily, Harry rarely lectured him and merely listened to Eggsy’s complaints with an exasperated shake of his head. It wasn’t like Eggsy was bad at his job. He always completed his objectives even if he strayed from the plan from time to time. Still, Eggsy’s unpredictability had probably given his handlers several new grey hairs from sheer panic by the time he returned to HQ.

Out of habit, Eggsy liked to sprawl on the sleek leather couch in the corner of Harry’s office when he visited and he liked the way Harry always looked up from his work with a warm smile and a plate of sweets on the corner of his desk, tempting Eggsy into stealing a few pieces every damn time. Sometimes they didn’t even talk and Harry would work while Eggsy, jet lagged as hell, took a much-needed nap on the couch, lulled by the sound of Harry’s rhythmic typing or the scratch of a fountain pen against paper as the man took notes and signed documents. This was Eggsy’s favorite part of coming back home after a long mission. Yeah, it was nice to see his mom and baby sis, but his heart always raced just a little faster at the thought of finally seeing Harry again, especially after jobs that sent him far far away for months on end.

After Kentucky, some things had changed for the better. When Harry was found alive and had recuperated enough to rejoin the agency as a fully functioning member, he’d been unanimously voted in as Arthur by the other agents and it left Eggsy with the perfect opportunity to take over his former mantle. After Kentucky, Eggsy had also had a horrifying revelation of sorts. He’d always known that Harry was an attractive bloke but there was a big difference between noticing someone was attractive and _being_ attracted to him.

It felt like the ground had been swept from under Eggsy’s feet one night when he had come over for dinner and had leaned across the kitchen counter to watch as Harry cooked. When Harry had plucked some penne from a boiling pot and hand fed it to Eggsy to check if the pasta was done, it suddenly struck Eggsy right when the tips of Harry’s fingers brushed against his lips, almost shocking him like the snap of static electricity: He was attracted to Harry. No, fuck, he was in _love_ with and sprung for the older man and all Eggsy could do that night was stare with wide eyes, like he’d swallowed a bug, while Harry drained the pasta and finished cooking their meal, completely unaware of Eggsy’s sudden internal crisis.

Eggsy was smitten and utterly fucked because Harry had always treated him like a protégé and Eggsy was ridiculously infatuated with the man, hung onto every one of Harry’s words, and even fawned over the way Harry looked in an apron with the sleeves of his starched, white shirt rolled up past his forearms.

Stepping into Arthur’s office unannounced, Eggsy found Harry standing by his large mahogany desk and gave the man a once over to take in Harry’s navy slim-fitting blazer and bone-white corduroy trousers. Well, this was something new.

“Did they send you on a job too?” Eggsy asked and cocked his head to the side when he realized Harry’s hair wasn’t in its usual coif. The man’s brown locks were styled, but… fluffier without the pomade that Harry normally used to tame his wavy hair. It was odd to see Harry out of his usual uniform: Kingsman glasses, bespoke suit, and a perfectly knotted tie that he refused to loosen until after 5PM. “Looking quite casual, Haz. I almost didn’t recognize you,” Eggsy teased.

“That’s because it isn’t me,” a familiar voice spoke from behind and Eggsy swallowed back an undignified yelp. He whipped around to see Harry standing behind him in a light grey suit, burgundy tie from Drake’s, and not a hair out of place in its standard side part. Eggsy stared at Harry in surprise and heard the clock in the office tick a few seconds before he swiveled back to look at the other Harry standing by his desk, then back to Harry at the door.

What. The. Fuck.

Eggsy’s mind drew blanks where words, logic, and all reasoning escaped him as he gaped dumbly at the two identical men. His world had turned topsy-turvy where one plus one didn’t equal two anymore and the sky wasn’t blue and water wasn’t wet. What the fuck was going on? Had he knocked his head too hard when he had jumped into the dumpster earlier today? Had someone managed to incept his dreams?

Sensing Eggsy’s confusion, Harry sighed and motioned toward his doppelgänger. “Eggsy, this is Henry, my older brother.”

“Twin to be more exact,” the clone corrected.

“Henry, meet one of our newest knights, Galahad,” Harry introduced and sounded as weary as Eggsy felt as he made his way toward the desk.

“Ah, gentlemen,” Merlin entered the room only a minute later. He glanced briefly at Eggsy and smiled. “I see you’ve met Henry. I was going send you home and discuss your next mission later, but since you’re already here, you might as well stay and listen. It’ll save me the trouble of repeating everything.”

They pulled in some extra chairs around Harry’s desk. As they shared a few pleasantries, Eggsy quickly learned that Henry was a Section Chief for MI6 dealing with counter-terrorism cases and had come to talk business. Still reeling from the shock of meeting Harry’s twin, Eggsy’s gaze constantly flicked between Henry and Harry. His goddamn twin. Eggsy felt like he’d stumbled into a hazy dream or maybe he’d had bad mushrooms in his mom’s beef stroganoff last night. The resemblance between the two men was uncanny down to the little dimple on their chins and the silky low tone of their voices. His brain felt like it was in a reboot loop, refusing to function properly as he stared at the mirror-like image of two Harry's sitting across from one another.

“Enough beating around the bush,” Harry finally said, “I suppose you being here means we have some dirty work to plan?”

Henry shot Harry a wounded look. “It isn’t always a dirty job. Maybe I just need your help infiltrating a terrorist cell.”

“MI6 would have handled that on their own,” Harry pointed out and looked unamused by his brother. “You only come to us when you need a job to stay out of the media. Something the government can’t take responsibility for, so out with it already.”

“It’s an assassination job,” Henry admitted with a sigh.

“Of whom?” Merlin asked, already tapping away on his keyboard to fish for more information.

“Ahmad bin Ali Al Thani.”

Immediately, Merlin’s fingers froze over his tablet and they stared at Henry in shock. “You want us to assassinate the Emir of the State of Qatar?” He didn’t even bother to hide the disbelief and weariness in his voice.

“Given the fact that the old monarchy was wiped out in one fell swoop during V-day, you must know that the former Prime Minster of Qatar was next in line being the Emir’s older brother and all,” Henry explained. “His foreign policies are just as shoddy as his brother’s and, might I say, even more blatantly sympathetic to militants than his predecessor. One of our moles reported them funding several rebel groups and even providing them with weapons.”

After V-day, all the government secret services, including Kingsman, were running at maximum capacity, all hands on deck. Governments were weak now, running half-staffed due to the severe loss of officers and service agents during V-day. The surviving agents were up to their necks with work and spread too thin from dealing with anarchists, rebels, or terrorists who decided that now was their chance to take control. Eggsy had had a hard time convincing his mum that, yes, the demand for bespoke suits was higher than ever and he had to work away from home often to meet these demands when he was actually running off to dispose of dirty bombs, foiling attempted assassinations, or hunting down megalomaniacs.

“And what do you plan to do when the Emir is gone?” Harry questioned and leaned back in his chair as he regarded his brother suspiciously.

“Qatar is a monarchy. The next person in line is his second son, who is much less power-hungry and open to changing their foreign policies to something that’s more, shall we say, ‘amenable’. He’s just as tired as we are over all this shite and wants to rule Qatar quietly so long as he gets to keep his money in his pockets and avoid getting his head on a spike.”

Harry nodded grimly. Instigating an entire government upheaval wasn’t easy, but it had happened several times throughout history so it wasn’t completely unheard of.

“Galahad is one of our best sharp shooters,” Harry offered and Eggsy preened at the compliment, feeling warm fuzzies inside knowing how highly Harry regarded him. He winked at Harry and smiled when the older man rolled his eyes with a hint of something Eggsy liked to think was fond exasperation. Eggsy glanced at Henry and turned a slight shade of red when he realized the twin had caught their little exchange. Henry’s lips quirked into a smirk full of plain amusement.

“No shooting,” Henry spoke and his gaze never left Eggsy’s face. “It needs to look like an accident which shouldn’t be too difficult given your fancy gadgets. We don’t want anyone to suspect foul play. If things go to shit and people find out, I want no culpability. Nothing that can be traced back to SIS.”

“I have just the thing for it. We’ve got something cooking in the labs and I’ve been looking for an opportunity to use it,” Merlin mentioned and looked quite pleased with himself for having the forethought. They hashed out the details a little longer until Merlin glanced at his watch. “Sorry to call this meeting to an end, gentlemen, but I have a five o'clock with my tech team. It’s about to start so I'll be taking my leave here.”

Harry nodded. “Let’s set up another meeting next Wednesday including Henry and his MI6 operatives to discuss how the actual plan is to be executed.”

“Noted.” Merlin tucked his tablet under an arm and headed to his next meeting, leaving Eggsy, Harry, and Henry in the room in tense and awkward silence.

“You never told me you had a twin,” Eggsy finally spoke up and grimaced when he heard the hurt and disappointment laced in his voice.

“I didn’t think it was pertinent information,” Harry tried to explain and looked just a pinch flustered at having been put on the hot seat, “and it just never came up.”

“Yeah, but ain’t we supposed to be friends?” Eggsy asked. Now that he thought about it, Eggsy knew a lot about Harry as Galahad and Harry as Arthur, but he couldn’t recall a time Harry had talked about his family in specifics. His childhood and upbringing had been vague descriptions, only enough to outline something of a family and childhood. Harry had always seemed so reluctant to talk about it that Eggsy rarely pushed for details.

Harry gave him a soft, apologetic smile. “Eggsy, I’m very sorry to have kept this from you. I-” Harry paused to rethink his choice of words before giving a bemused shake of his head. “Most of the time I suppose we’re just both so busy that I forget he even exists until he pops back into my life to ask for favors.”

“What he means is that he hates living in my shadow all the time,” Henry corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Henry thinks that being a few minutes older automatically makes him the superior one.”

Eggsy turned to eye Henry suspiciously, taking in the way the man lounged casually in his armchair and stared back. “Why haven’t I seen you before?” Eggsy blurted out. “Did you know Harry was in the hospital for months after V-day?” The idea that Henry hadn’t bothered to visit his brother, who had been in a coma for months, was appalling. Surely Eggsy and Henry would have crossed paths by now at least in the hospital.

“Who says I didn’t visit?” Henry rebutted with a tilt of his head. He regarded Eggsy with a curious glint in his eyes, golden brown like smooth cognac, just like Harry’s. It didn’t have the same touch of warmth though. Henry’s gaze belied a hint of cold, calculating sharpness that made Eggsy feel weary and unsettled. “How would you know unless you’d been with him the entire the time?”

“I-” Eggsy’s face warmed because, okay, he hadn’t been by Harry’s bedside day and night, but he had visited at least once a week while Harry had been in a coma and he often asked Merlin for updates while he was away on missions. He hadn’t even realized his infatuation with Harry then.

“Henry had his hands full after V-day,” Harry disclosed. “We all did and I’m sure if he wasn’t busy corralling his agents and running his section with half his staff gone, he would have visited. Besides, I’m always getting shot at and blown up. He’s visited me more than enough times than a normal brother should have to.” In the time Eggsy had known Harry, the man had gotten shot at point blank and been in two comas. Harry was like a cat with nine lives and Eggsy wondered which number Harry was on now.

“Harry’s had a lot of close calls. More than I can remember to count,” Henry agreed with a nod. “I still remember the first time I received a call notifying me that you were in intensive care and that you might not make it. Gave me quite a scare, but you woke up as always, you stubborn arse.” Pressing his lips into a thin line, Eggsy refused to be swayed or amused by Henry’s careless manner of speaking. He’d never heard anyone else besides Merlin talk about Harry in such an annoyed but also affectionate way. Henry’s gaze rested on Eggsy with an eerie calmness. “As for Harry’s latest adventure, I was quite busy at the time and I was sure Harry would be fine given how thick headed he can be. He’s a stubborn bastard who refuses to die, so I’m glad he's finally decided to take a desk job.”

“I can still go on missions,” Harry protested and gave his twin a dirty look.

“Anyway, I’m here now. What do you say we have an early dinner? It’s been a while since you and I have caught up.” Henry nodded at Eggsy and smiled, throwing Eggsy for a loop with how similar he looked like Harry when he realized Henry had the same fucking dimples. “You too, Eggsy. You should join us. I’m curious to see what type of talent Kingsman is recruiting these days.”

 ~*~

Dinner was an interesting affair where Eggsy had bangers and mash and shared a pitcher of pale ale at a table with Henry and Harry, a pair of ridiculously good-looking twins. Eggsy’s initial surprise slowly started to fade as he stared at the two men, cataloging their similarities and differences, while Henry recalled several embarrassing stories about their childhood despite Harry’s protests. The most obvious difference was the tiny silver scar on Harry’s left temple whereas Henry’s face was unmarred. They had different tastes in fashion, in food and drink, but they had the same mannerisms, the same low chuckle and even had that ESP bond twin’s often had, allowing them to read the each other's mind and finish each other's sentences.

Eggsy gobbled up Henry’s stories like a starving child and laughed when Henry told him about the time Harry had gotten caught trying to sneak out of the house after midnight and had to stand at the dining table the next day because his arse was still throbbing from the thrashing his mother had given him. Harry had been quite the troublemaker, always the rebellious one who had been recruited to Kingsman instead of following in their father’s footsteps and joining MI6 like Henry had. Their parents had been stern, raising their twins in a militaristic and highly disciplined household. It seemed more like a boot camp than a home. Now, it made sense why Harry rarely reminisced about his childhood.

Henry’s stories made Eggsy see Harry in a new light. Harry seemed more substantial, more fleshed out, now that Eggsy could picture him as a bratty kid who drove his parents up the wall. It made Harry just a touch more human with flaws like any other person rather than the mysterious persona he gave off like he’d been created from a drop of foam in the ocean and came to shore already fully formed and perfect. All of it made Harry more appealing in Eggsy’s eyes even though Eggsy didn't think it was possible for Harry to be any more lovable.

Henry wasn’t a bad guy and the fact that he was Harry’s twin probably gave him some bonus points in Eggsy’s book, but by the end of the week, Eggsy was ready to throttle the older twin within an inch of his life.

Harry had always been kind, generous, and respectful, chock full of dry wit and a pinch of dark menace that seemed to turn Eggsy on like a flick of a switch. Henry, on the other hand, was a bit of a smarmy twat, as Eggsy learned during the rest of the week when they had to work together. He corrected Eggsy’s grammar in the most patronizing tone and was a general know-it-all, leaving Harry chuckling every time Eggsy rolled his eyes whenever Henry decided to demonstrate his knowledge and go on a whole spiel about the Qatar monarchy lineage or the history of MI6's involvement in historical assassinations. The man loved the sound of his own voice, which was odd to Eggsy because he sounded almost exactly like Harry except that Harry spoke like he was bred to be a duke or an earl while Henry was much more relaxed with his vowels and consonants.

Most of all, Eggsy hated the way Henry always looked at him, appraising and smirking like he was in on some secret. Eggsy couldn’t wait for the job to be over and done with so that it was just was Harry and Eggsy again, having their usual afternoon tea where Harry could talk and Eggsy could fawn over him again without having to worry about being caught under Henry’s watchful eye. He missed Harry a lot and Henry was no replacement.

“Your brother’s driving me fucking bonkers,” Eggsy said one day when he was on the bullet train with Harry heading back to the tailor shop in London.

“He has a tendency to do that with everyone,” Harry agreed and put his away tablet so the two of them could talk freely now that they had some privacy. He smiled at Eggsy from where they sat across from one another and Eggsy liked that about Harry. When they spoke, Harry focused on him, listening attentively to whatever Eggsy rattled on about, even if it was some silly opinion about politics or a re-telling of Kay’s fuck-up on his latest mission that rendered him pantless in the midst of a gala. Regardless of what Eggsy talked about, Harry always listened to him with a small and relaxed smile that made Eggsy’s insides melt and his heart do flips in his chest.

“Henry’s very, hmm, particular if not anal retentive about how missions go,” Harry said thoughtfully.

“No shit. He’s not giving Merlin any say in what goes on. He's planned it down to each second that he might as well be telling me when I can breathe and take a piss. Are you sure you want me to be the one executing this? I ain’t exactly known for sticking to the plan.”

Harry gave him a sly smile. “That’s exactly why I gave you this mission. I trust your judgment and your ability to improvise. I’m quite looking forward to seeing Henry throw a fit if things don’t go according to his plan. If he’s going to keep bringing up the fact that he’s the older brother, then he should at least have a few more grey hairs than me.”

Eggsy laughed, flattered by Harry’s confidence in him and the fact that Harry was a sneaky little shit. “No wonder he hardly visits.”

“And thank god for that. I was beginning to worry that you’d grown fond of him. Henry can be quite charismatic when he wants to be, at least when he wants something from someone.”

“Nah,” Eggsy replied with absolute certainty. “You’ll always be my favorite, Haz.” He nudged Harry’s shiny oxford with his own and smiled when Harry nudged back playfully and rested his foot so that they remained touching on the floor. Harry was looking at him with such a warm and tender expression that it made Eggsy’s chest flutter. It was ridiculous how Harry could get him swooning like some silly 18th-century virgin with just a quirk of his lips.

No one had ever made him so anxious, nervous, and eager like Harry did. He loved how the man’s coffee-brown eyes crinkled around the edges, loved the way Harry’s dimples were prominent when he smiled, and he loved the softness of Harry’s gaze when he looked at Eggsy. It wasn’t a secret that Harry was a peacock of a man who was unhappy with the alarming amount of grey hair he was getting these days, but Eggsy thought it added a distinguished flair that made Harry all the more attractive. Knowing how Henry looked without the pomade, Eggsy wondered if Harry’s hair would be just as soft and his fingers itched to comb through the chocolate brown locks and sometimes it took all his willpower not to lean over and nose against Harry’s temples where the grey was more prominent.

They stayed quiet for a minute, allowing the cabin to be filled with nothing but the low drone of their train rushing through its underground tunnels. Eggsy reveled in the moment, keeping his gaze on Harry as the older man silently stared back. Eggsy wasn’t deluded enough to think that Harry’s kindness and never-ending patience for him was anything more than a fondness for a friend and protégé, but what if…

What would Harry do if Eggsy got up from his seat and crawled onto his lap? What if Eggsy gave into temptation to pull Harry forward by the tie into a bruising kiss so he could finally find out whether Harry tasted of tea or the sweets he was always so fond of? What would Harry do if Eggsy slowly got on his knees and nosed into the man’s crotch? If he ran his mouth against the front of Harry’s pants until Harry’s bulge grew thick and hard from the warmth and friction? Eggsy had had way too many fantasies involving the shuttle and how he’d die a happy man if Harry bent him over the chairs and roughly fucked the breath out of him in the 30 minutes it took to commute between locations.

Eggsy stared at Harry and wished he could just blurt out how fucking good it could be. He knew Harry was a beast in bed. Harry had to be with the stories Eggsy had heard from Gawain and Kay about how Harry had been popular for honeypots back in the day. People (both young and old) were suckers for his crisp accent, reeking of power, money, and influence. Plus, Harry was so god damn handsome that it wasn’t fair for him to even exist.

By the time Eggsy could think of something to say, the bullet train had already begun its deceleration, and the moment dissipated as soon as the doors slid open when they arrived at the Kingsman tailor shop. Harry motioned for Eggsy to exit first and followed suit.

“Are you headed home?” Eggsy asked idly as they made their way to the front where two cabs were waiting.

They paused outside, letting the drivers wait as they finished their conversation. “I have dinner plans,” Harry told him and Eggsy squelched the sudden jealousy that furled in the pit of his stomach. What kind of dinner plans? Like a date? No, if Harry was seeing someone, he would have told Eggsy. It could have been a working dinner meeting or maybe he was catching up with an old friend. Either way, it wasn’t really Eggsy’s business, even if they were friends, so Eggsy maintained a blank and indifferent expression. “What about you, Eggsy?”

“Might go grab a pint with Jamal and Ryan,” Eggsy confessed. “They texted me saying they were gonna be at the Black Prince. Are we still on for Thursday?”

“Of course,” Harry said and gave Eggsy's shoulder an affirming squeeze before getting into his cab.

They always had dinner together on Thursdays whether it be going out to eat, getting takeaway, or cooking at Harry's place depending on their mood. It had become a tradition after Eggsy made a point to visit Harry on a weekly basis when Harry had woken from his coma and was healing from his head wound. When Harry had eventually gone through enough rehab and gotten a nod from the doctor to go home, Eggsy had brought Harry dinners and groceries and made sure the man ate well-balanced meals until Harry was well enough to shop and cook on his own. Never mind the fact that Kingsman would have taken care of all of that if Eggsy hadn't insisted on doing it himself. After that, Eggsy came over solely because he wanted to. There was no excuse other than the fact that Harry's cooking was amazing. Eggsy loved his mum and all, but Harry's cooking was hands-down the best Eggsy had ever had in terms of home-cooked meals and he liked Harry’s company a lot. Maybe a little too much for his own good.

 ~*~

Executing the mission itself was much less complicated than the actual messy politics it entailed. MI6' s mole had sent reports that the Emir was planning a secret meeting in Volgograd and Eggsy flew to Russia weeks ahead of time and managed to get employed in the hotel the Emir was scheduled to stay in during his visit. Eggsy brushed up on his Russian, which was still pretty basic, but it was noticeably improved since his first day on the language course. Thankfully, the hotel was known for hosting foreign visitors and all the staff spoke broken English. With forged documents and a falsified background, Eggsy applied for a position in the hotel and was hired as an overnight bell-person after schmoozing with the manager and flashing his most charming smile.

It wasn't a bad gig and Eggsy even made some money from tips. He worked there a couple of weeks until the hotel was suddenly abuzz with an intense energy. The staff was nervous and on edge as several soldiers, armed with guns visible in their holsters by their hips, entered the building. The Emir had finally arrived and Eggsy, from his place at the front desk counter, could barely see him walking in the foyer as several bodyguards surrounded him to ensure his safety. It was hard to even see him around the hotel without a flank of his men blocking the view. A night after the Emir arrived, Eggsy received a call from the man’s room requesting extra towels. Finally, an excuse to get up and close with the Emir. A buzz of excitement thrummed through Eggsy’s system as Merlin spoke in his ear accompanied by Henry and Harry in the background. It was T-0 and time to put their plan into action.

As part of their plan, Eggsy needed to get the Emir to inhale or ingest a neurotoxin, no injections, nothing that could be detected postmortem. Over the years, Kingsman had developed many clever and stealthy ways to kill a person including poison that could be activated from their classic fountain pens, but that required being within line of sight of their target. This time, two tiny bottles (one a neutralized poison and the other a reagent to initiate its chemical properties) sat in Eggsy’s pocket. He had a limited amount of time to get to the Emir once he started the chemical reaction.

Now was the perfect opportunity to test them out, except that there was a small snag in his plans. Rather than have Eggsy go upstairs to meet the Emir face-to-face, the Emir’s men wanted to come downstairs to get the towels themselves. Well, shit.

Plan B was to sit back and wait for another opportunity, but Eggsy had waited weeks for this and there was no way he was going to let it slip from his fingers. The sooner he finished this mission, the sooner he’d get to go home. Eggsy was going to take this by the horns and go with the flow.

“Galahad, what do you think you’re doing?” Henry’s voice was stern and disapproving as Eggsy sneaked into the kitchen and snatched a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. Popping open the bottle, Eggsy quickly poured the contents of both his vials into the wine and pushed the cork back down as far as it would go. Technically, the Emir was supposed to abstain from alcohol, but the man seemed to think he was above the law and religion. Eggsy had seen surveillance photos of the man drinking, smoking, and even squeezing some escort’s perky arse. Eggsy grabbed a few towels and headed toward the elevator. “You’re supposed to sit back and wait until I tell you to move.”

Yeah, until when? What if he never got another opportunity to get close to the Emir?

Henry had grown impatient with Merlin’s “gentle hands” approach and had taken over the comms. Eggsy tuned it out, finding the man’s micromanaging unnecessary. Harry usually trusted Eggsy to be capable of doing things on his own and only spoke when necessary, but Henry’s style was completely different and too controlling. Sure, Eggsy strayed a bit from the plan, but it wasn’t like he was compromising the mission. On the 30th floor, one guard stood outside the Emir’s hotel door and looked at Eggsy wearily as he approached. Blatantly armed to intimidate, the guard rested his hand on the firearm in the holster at his side, warning Eggsy to take heed.

“Do not engage the target,” Eggsy heard Henry order and ignored it anyway. “Galahad, are you listening to me? Stand down. Is this bloody thing on?”

Not as far as Eggsy was concerned.

“Uh… someone asked for towels?” Eggsy asked in the most innocent and confused voice he could muster.

“We sent someone down to get them,” the man replied in a rough English accent.

“What? The front desk told me to take these to room 3050. I didn’t see anyone come downstairs for them. Anyway, we wanted to drop off a little gift to our esteemed guest. We’re honored to have him stay at our hotel.” With the towels tucked under an arm, Eggsy held up the bottle and his empty glasses in his other hand. “It’s from our vintage collection. Only for VIPs so we can’t just hand it off to your men and have it suddenly ‘disappear’ .” Well, okay, the wine wasn’t that expensive, but unless they were sommeliers, they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between wine from a Tesco and wine fresh from a vineyard in Tuscany. Sighing in annoyance, the guard held his hand out, but Eggsy clutched his items closer to his chest. “I want to get my tip.”

The guard actually laughed and said something scornful in Arabic before nodding toward the Emir’s door.

When the door opened, the Emir appeared looking quite… average. Eggsy had seen pictures and knew that he was a powerful man, but standing there in the hotel’s white fluffy robe and slippers, he looked like just an ordinary person on a vacation trip, not plotting some politically charged attack against Europe. Eggsy’s heart pounded wildly as he provided the towels.

“Compliments from the hotel,” Eggsy said to him and handed over the bottle of champagne. Eggsy noticed the gleam in the Emir’s eye as he took the bottle and sighed in relief that he hadn’t been wrong in his judge of the Emir's character. Without so much as a polite “thank you”, the Emir shut the door in his face. The guard merely smirked as Eggsy made his way back downstairs empty handed. So much for a tip. Cheap asshole.

At least the deed was done. Eggsy didn’t have a doubt that the Emir would enjoy several glasses of the champagne tonight and the toxin would work through his system in an hour or two after being ingested. The Emir would pass away quietly in his sleep looking like he had had a heart attack. No one would suspect a thing as the toxin was designed to dissipate in a few hours after it was triggered by the reagent so that it would be untraceable in an autopsy.

To avoid any suspicion, Eggsy stayed another week until the breaking news died out and CNN and BBC stopped re-running the same story 24/7, opting to move on to the next biggest story which was who the next Emir was going to be. No one was the wiser when he gave them his formal resignation and stated that he’d found another opportunity with better hours. On a sunny Thursday afternoon, Eggsy boarded the waiting Kingsman jet with a feeling of accomplishment like he had just done a routine on the pommel horse and stuck the landing with a flawless dismount.

Thursday evenings were always Dinner Night with Harry, so it was no surprise that once he landed back in the UK in the evening, Eggsy took a cab over to Harry’s house. It had been weeks since Eggsy had last seen Harry and he missed the man so much that it made his chest ache and made him jittery and nervous like a drug addict missing his last hit. Sure, he’d gotten e-mails and even talked to Harry on the phone several times during his mission in Russia, but it just wasn't the same as seeing him in the flesh. His presence was warm and encompassing like a security blanket that Eggsy just wanted to wrap himself in and lounge about the house on a cold, rainy day.

“Harry?” Eggsy called out and made his way to the kitchen when his nose caught the most delicious aromas wafting from there. “Oh.” It was Henry. Eggsy was proud that he could finally pick the twins apart with a quick look.

“You don't have to sound so disappointed,” Henry replied, sounding a little put off as he fussed over some roasted chicken that had just come from the oven.

“Sorry for being surprised to find ‘not-Harry’ in Harry’s house.” Eggsy leaned back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed casually. “What are you doing here? I mean, besides the obvious.”

“I thought it would be nice for the three of us to celebrate your successful mission.” Henry pulled his oven mitts off and went to the stove to look at the sides he’d been preparing as well. “Joint cases happen so rarely and now that this is done and over with, it might be a while until we see each other again.” Thank god for that.

“Where's Harry?”

“He actually just texted me to inform us that he was just pulled into a last minute meeting and is terribly sorry that he’ll be coming home later. He’s got a call with the Statesmen. He told us to start eating without him and not to starve ourselves on his account.”

“Oh.” So it was just the two of them then, Eggsy and Harry’s lookalike. Despite all the time they’d spent together in meetings and group dinners, Eggsy was still uncomfortable being in a room alone with Henry and it had everything to do with the fact that he was identical to Harry. At the same time the man so different from Harry that it flustered Eggsy. Of course he found Henry attractive because he looked exactly like Harry and Eggsy had to remind himself constantly that this wasn’t the person he wanted and he'd never fall for Henry the way he'd fallen hard for Harry. Henry was way too much of a smug arse to be tolerable long-term.

“Relax,” Henry spoke as though he’d read Eggsy’s mind. “It’s not a date,” Henry’s mouth curved into wolfish smile, “not unless you want it to be one.”

A lump swelled in Eggsy's throat and he swallowed it down noisily as he looked away and dug into the drawers for cutlery to help set the table.

Dinner wasn’t a grand affair, but Henry opened a Sauvignon blanc from Harry’s reserve to eat with their simple herb basted chicken complete with a side of potatoes, green beans, and some cherry tomatoes for color. It was decent, but Eggsy missed Harry and his cooking. After weeks of not seeing Harry, Eggsy was certain he was giving his doppelgänger embarrassing looks of longing, all of which were completely misdirected.

“To Eggsy for a job bloody well done!” Henry toasted and they clinked glasses. “I had my doubts at first, but even with your broken Russian, everyone always seems to be so charmed with you.”

Eggsy snorted into his glass. “Thanks, I think.” He took a sip of wine and let the juicy citrus flavor from the wine mingle with his bites of chicken. They chatted idly about Eggsy's time in Russia. Henry even shared a story about one of Harry's stint years ago to save the USSR summit from sabotage that left Harry with a pretty impressive scar from a knife fight before Kingsman had developed their infamous bulletproof suits. They went from one topic to another letting the time tick away. Once in a while, Henry stared at Eggsy so intently over his glass of wine that Eggsy started to feel self-conscious and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin in case he had food stuck on his chin or something.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

The question was so out of the blue that Eggsy almost choked on his food mid swallow. “What?”

“You're an attractive young man,” Henry pointed out as Eggsy speared some green beans a little too forcefully and stuffed them in his mouth. “But I haven’t ever heard you mention a special lady... or man.” He gave Eggsy a pointed look with just enough heat to it that it had Eggsy taking a gulp of wine to wash down his green beans.

“Why aren’t you married?” Eggsy deflected smartly. “Are you and Harry planning to retire someday like two old spinsters in the countryside? I gotta tell you though, those silly old lace caps would look fucking ridiculous on the two of you.”

Henry threw his head back and laughed in low and rich tone. “Touche. I suppose this line of work makes it difficult for anyone to have a stable relationship. No one understands what we do.” Harry rubbed the rim of his glass against his lower lip thoughtfully. Eggsy found himself staring absently and quickly darted his eyes away when he realized what he was doing. “Of course, there's always the option of dating within the agency.”  
Eggsy looked up from his plate and his stomach sank when he saw Henry's knowing look. Shit. “I—” Eggsy licked his lips nervously and watched as Henry’s gaze darted to his mouth to follow the motion. “Yeah, I guess…”

Henry set his glass of wine down and thrummed his fingers against the dining table and Eggsy couldn’t help but notice that his hand was quite similar to his younger twin’s, without the Kingsman signet ring of course. Henry’s fingers were elegant and long and his hand was just as large as Harry’s, big enough that it made Eggsy feel like he had hands of a 10-year-old in comparison. Eggsy had fantasized about Harry’s fingers every once in a while, wondering what Harry would do if Eggsy reached over and drew one of Harry's long fingers into his mouth to suck and tease with his tongue. Hell, Eggsy was sure Harry knew exactly how to make a person weak in the knees from just finger banging.

“I have to admit,” Henry said, drawing Eggsy's attention again. “I’ve always questioned Harry’s tastes in partners, but I find you to be quite endearing.”

It was probably the wine that made Eggsy feel so flush, but he downed the rest of his glass anyway before muttering, “We're not partners. Not like that.”

“No, but you could be.”

“What are you fucking on about?” Eggsy shifted in his seat, growing uncomfortable and agitated with Henry's line of questioning.

“I’m talking about the way the two of you always fawn over each other and have hearts in your eyes whenever you’re in the same room like you don’t realize there are other people in the room watching.”

“Harry—” Eggsy stuttered, blindsided by Henry’s observation. “It ain’t like that. We’re just friends.”

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Don’t play stupid and coy. It doesn’t suit you. Anyone would have to be blind not to notice that you and Harry have been dancing around each other for months and he’s hopelessly infatuated with you.”

Eggsy blinked at Henry, flabbergasted by the man’s words. The idea of Harry being interested in anything more than friendship was ridiculous because Harry had never ever hinted at wanting anything more. “Nah, mate. You better get your eyes checked ‘cause I’m sure Harry doesn’t feel that way about me.”

“Eggsy, have you seen you? You're devastatingly handsome. Maybe Harry isn’t in love with you, but he undoubtedly wants to fuck you and kiss that filthy mouth of yours until it hurts. Lord knows I’ve certainly thought about it.”

Eggsy gaped at the older man, actually rendered speechless by Henry’s bold words. He opened his mouth and then closed it again so quickly that his teeth clacked together. Henry looked at him blandly as though he’d said something ordinary like the Earth was round and he didn’t understand why Eggsy was flustered beyond words.

“I…” Eggsy stood up from the table abruptly, chair screeching behind him against the floor. “We’re outta wine. I’ll get another bottle.” Because alcohol never had a well-known correlation to bad decisions.

Before he could leave, Eggsy felt a warm hand around his wrist and he looked down to see that Henry had a hold of him, preventing him from running away. Henry stood up from the table until he had a height advantage again and Eggsy tilted his head up a bit to look the man in the eye.

“Eggsy,” Henry said, his voice low and husky. “Harry may or may not have feelings for you but he’d never act on it. I know my brother better than anyone else. Even if he had feelings for you, he’s too much of a gentleman to say anything. He’s probably got some hang up about the age difference and he’s self-conscious about how much older he looks.”

Well, that was fucking stupid because Harry was simply gorgeous with his grey hair and wrinkles and all. He was one of the most attractive men Eggsy had ever laid eyes on. Eggsy’s dick ached sometimes from just looking at Harry.

When Henry gave a gentle tug, Eggsy made a weak attempt to resist and found himself in the arms of Harry’s older twin brother with the man’s arm twining around his waist to hold him close. “Just because Harry is attracted to you doesn’t mean he can hold a claim on you forever. It’s awfully selfish of him.”

“I’m not something to be called dibs on,” Eggsy muttered and froze when Henry tipped his face up with a finger under his chin and he stared up at Henry’s face like a deer caught in headlights. What the hell was going on?

“No, you’re not. You’re something to be cherished and if Harry is too stupid to make a move, then I will.” Henry cupped the side of his face gently and brushed the rough pad of his thumb against Eggsy’s jawline.

“What kinda moves? Like tango moves?” Eggsy asked with a nervous laugh as he tried to get rid of the rising tension in the room. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Henry to let go and laugh before telling him he was just fucking around to make Eggsy uncomfortable.

Henry’s brown eyes were bright with amusement. He gave a warm and affectionate smile that made Eggsy weak because it was the same expression Harry gave him so often. “Something like that. Eggsy, I want to kiss you right now.” Henry raised an elegant eyebrow, asking for permission, and Eggsy hesitated.

This was not happening. No fucking way. Eggsy wondered if he’d taken one too many Prazosins to calm his nerves after a mission and was having the most lucid and bizarre dream right now. There was no way Harry Hart’s identical twin was holding him in his arms, trying to woo him. “You’re not Harry,” Eggsy reasoned lamely.

“No, I’m not,” Henry agreed and wasn’t the slightest bit offended by the comparison almost as if he had expected it. “But I’m as close to the real thing as you’ll get at this rate.” He tipped his head in to seal the deal but Eggsy refused to meet him halfway and instead pressed a hand against the man’s firm chest, trying to halt the inevitable.

“I don’t think Harry would be comfortable with me and you hooking up. It’d be awkward for him, wouldn’t it? Knowing one of his friends made out with his twin.” Yes, Eggsy was attracted to Henry and his heart pounded when he realized they were pressed so close that he could feel the man’s warmth emanating through his clothes and he could even smell the man’s sharp woodsy cologne.

“You’d be surprised,” Henry said and leaned in closer to nip at Eggsy’s earlobe then brushed his lips against Eggsy’s jawline, causing goosebumps to ripple along the back of Eggsy’s neck and down his arms. Eggsy was glad Henry was holding him because the sensual move nearly made his legs give out from under him. “Harry and I have been known to share every once in a blue moon. We were quite the pair back in the day. We still are.” The idea of two Harry’s double teaming someone was so fucking hot it made Eggsy’s brain want to melt and leak of his ears. Eggsy couldn’t do anything but gape stupidly at the older twin.

“You can close your eyes if you want,” Henry offered, his voice soft and reassuring, almost hypnotizing. “I promise you won’t even notice the difference.”

Eggsy did just that when Henry finally kissed him. It took about a split second for Eggsy to get over his shock and his body reacted instinctively, tilting his head to get more access and parting his lips to let Henry’s tongue slip in for a taste. Eggsy let it sink in for a minute, enjoying the simple touch of skin against skin, the warmth of another human, the lazy way Henry explored his mouth. Eggsy had had his share of casual partners and this was exactly like every one of them. A fling. There wasn’t a spark; nothing that made Eggsy desperate and thirsty for more. It was just… pleasant like a nice distraction and that was all it would ever be.

Disappointed, Eggsy took a deep breath and pulled away abruptly. “Sorry,” Eggsy muttered, “it’s just not the same.”

Henry brushed a thumb over Eggsy’s lips and gave Eggsy a look full of sympathy. “I don’t know what Harry did to earn your loyalty, but he’s a very lucky man.”

Eggsy wanted to laugh because what _hadn’t_ Harry done for him? He’d saved Eggsy from a future of felonies and multiple stints in jail and he’d given Eggsy the opportunity of a lifetime to protect his family and save the world. Harry saw something in him that no one else ever had and Eggsy wanted to say, “Harry saved my life,” but wisely kept his mouth shut because surely Henry would laugh his head off when he realized how utterly mad Eggsy was for his twin. Eggsy was hopelessly in love that there would never be a good substitute for the real thing, no matter how much they looked and sounded alike.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Eggsy froze, back ramrod straight when he recognized Harry’s angry voice. He whipped his head to the right and saw Harry standing there in the dining room with a thunderous expression on his face. Oh shit. Eggsy panicked when he realized Henry's arms were still wrapped around him and how it must have looked to Harry. Eggsy quickly took several steps back.

“It’s not what you think, Harry,” Eggsy said feeling guilt and shame like he’d been caught in bed with a mistress.

“Harry, about time you came home!” Henry greeted as though nothing had transpired despite the fact that Eggsy’s mouth was still hot and puffy from their kiss.

“Henry, you’ve gone too far this time, you bloody bastard.” Harry approached them, his right hand clenched in a fist like he was a beat away from punching his brother square in the jaw.

“I tried, but your boy was having none of it,” Henry explained and held his hands up as though it would placate Harry. “He wanted the real deal.” Harry frowned in confusion and Henry sighed laboriously. “He’s is completely besotted with you, Harry.”

Instead of acknowledging his brother, Harry's brow furrowed further as he looked at Eggsy, waiting for Eggsy to confirm or deny it. Under Harry’s hard questioning stare, Eggsy's heart started beating a mile a minute, so violently that it was a wonder that it hadn’t burst out of his chest by now. Oh fuck, moment of truth. Eggsy could deny it, insist that Henry was absolutely bonkers. He and Harry would have a few days of miserable awkwardness where they would avoid looking at each other on account that Eggsy had snogged his brother, but things would eventually go back to normal.

But normal just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Eggsy licked his lips, imagining that he could still taste remnants of Henry there. Even Henry, practically a stand-in replacement for Harry, hadn’t been enough, which was disappointing because at least Henry had shown some interest in him. But after their kiss, Eggsy knew then that he’d never be satisfied with second best. No, only the real thing would do.

“He’s right,” Eggsy heard himself confess. “Harry, I-” Shit. His throat clamped up and felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Eggsy swallowed noisily before continuing. “Harry, I’m in love with you.”

A hand at his back nudged him forward and Eggsy obeyed dumbly, taking a step closer toward Harry. For a second, Eggsy couldn’t hear anything besides the roar of blood rushing through his veins as Harry blinked at him.

What else had Eggsy been expecting? Harry was a mature gentleman who was a completely different breed from Eggsy and hung in totally different social circles. There was no way a man of Harry’s caliber could reciprocate his feelings and that was exactly the reason why Eggsy had kept quiet for so long.

Except when he was close enough, Harry let out a shallow breath. “Oh, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice was full of adoration rather than the exasperation or disappointment Eggsy had been expecting. Large warm hands cupped his face and Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when Harry leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

 _Harry was kissing him_. Harry fucking Hart.

Eggsy gripped the front of Harry’s suit tightly, knuckles tight and white in case Harry had second thoughts and wanted to pull back. Fuck that shit. There was no going back. Eggsy closed his eyes and leaned forward, melting into Harry’s kiss like it was his salvation. Harry’s lips were warm, a little chapped and tasted like a hint of tea and sugar. It was delicious and Eggsy chased after the taste in Harry’s mouth. He felt a thrill trickle down his spine when their tongues slid against one another, filthy slick and oh so good. He could probably kiss Harry for hours on end and never lose interest. Harry knew just how hard to suck and how to tilt his head to devour Eggsy to the point that it took all of Eggsy’s willpower not to pop a foot up like those bloody rom-coms that Harry was always so fond of. How fucking embarrassing.

With one hand on Harry’s chest, Eggsy felt a low rumble as Harry growled and the sound Eggsy made in response was completely flattering. He poured his whole body into answering Harry’s hunger and Eggsy completely lost track of time. He didn’t know where they were anymore, how long they’d been kissing, and he’d completely forgotten that they had an audience until they heard a polite “ahem”.

Mouth wet and puffy, Eggsy pulled back with a soft sigh. Everything felt fuzzy as though he were in a dream. A fantasy. Please never let him wake up. He turned to look at Harry, no… that was Henry, whose brown eyes had grown a shade darker, almost black. Henry approached them and gave Harry a look. A raised eyebrow. Eggsy watched the two of them communicate in the way only twins could. He could see Harry hesitate. Then, Harry looked at Eggsy contemplatively and his gaze eventually slid back to Henry before he gave a small, barely noticeable nod. Eggsy wondered just what the fuck had happened, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out. He gasped softly when Henry cupped the back of his head, turning and tilting it just so that their mouths were only an inch apart.

“Just tell us if you don’t want this and we’ll stop,” Henry promised against his lips and closed the short distance between them.

Eggsy made a surprised sound or maybe it was a groan. He couldn’t tell anymore, but Henry swallowed it all, working hard to coax more from him. Hands crept under Eggsy’s polo, exploring freely. Calloused fingers caressed his skin and mouths were on him, moving like a single unit until Eggsy couldn’t tell whose hands were on his body and whose hot mouth was kissing his own. Harry and Henry took turns with him. Eggsy felt hands running up his sides, tickling his ribs, thumbs rubbing lightly at his nipples until they were hard peaks, sensitive against his shirt. The twins touched him everywhere they could reach and kissed his mouth, chest, and neck, teasing Eggsy until he was a tingling and sensitive mess trembling between the two older men. They stoked something hot and wanton in him, like a fire blazing hotter by the second, and it left Eggsy dizzy with need.

Eventually, Harry’s mouth was on his again as he worked on the buckle of Eggsy’s belt and Henry gave Eggsy’s thick erection a squeeze through his trousers. Fuck. Eggsy groaned into Harry’s mouth as he bucked into the hand and shivered when Henry's teeth grazed the side of his neck. He was rock hard and couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry and Henry together, kissing him and taking him in their hands until he was a mass of putty, weak and pliant to whatever the fuck they wanted from him. Harry tugged Eggsy’s pants down until they were mid-thigh and Eggsy’s cock sprang free, bobbing in the air and demanding attention. When the kiss ended, Eggsy panted heavily and watched as Harry knelt down before him.

If it weren’t for Henry pulling him in for another greedy kiss, Eggsy would have let out an embarrassing whimper when he felt Harry’s mouth on him, licking, tasting, and sucking until he was nice and wet with spit and Harry’s mouth made sloppy sounds as it slid easily along the length of his dick. Eggsy had died and gone to heaven. He might have collapsed if it weren’t for Henry who had situated himself against Eggsy’s back, sandwiching him and supporting majority of Eggsy’s weight as Eggsy slumped against him. The position forced Eggsy to crane his neck back, mouth searching for Henry’s even as he buried his fingers into Harry’s thick hair and encouraged him to keep sucking.

It wasn’t until he felt slick fingers against his asshole that Eggsy pulled away breathlessly to give Henry an accusing look. “You planned this.” There was no mistaking the slickness of cold lube on Henry’s fingers. He heard the snap of the cap as Henry put the bottle back into its hiding place in his blazer’s pocket.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Henry merely smiled as he slipped just the tip of his finger into Eggsy and watched the shocked expression on the Eggsy’s face dissolve into pleasure, blue-green eyes narrowing and slutty pink mouth parting in a desperate pant. “You can thank me for it later,” was Henry’s smug response. Before Eggsy could respond with an indignant “fuck you”, Henry kissed Eggsy again, soft and deep, stroking his tongue against Eggsy’s as he slowly fingered Eggsy open.

It was too good. Too fucking much. Eggsy’s knees had gone weak and the only thing holding him up was Harry’s hands tight on his hips as his mouth coaxed Eggsy closer to the edge. Eggsy had to pull away from Henry’s kiss when his breath grew too harsh to continue. He looked down the length of his body to where his fingers dug into Harry’s hair and gripped tightly as Harry went down on him. It was an image he’d beaten off too for months. He should have guessed that Harry was a world-class cock sucker because the man was spectacular at everything. Eggsy had gotten plenty of blowjobs in the past and never failed to enjoy them, but this was ecstasy of a completely different level. Harry’s tongue knew just where to slide and his lips formed the right amount of tightness and suction.

“God my god. Harry, you’re gonna make me come,” Eggsy said weakly. He rocked his hips, chest heaving as he gasped for air.

“Do it,” Henry practically purred into Eggsy’s ear like the Devil as they watched Harry work Eggsy’s thick cock. “Show us how lovely you look when you come. Show Harry how good you taste.” It wasn’t fair for Henry to say that kind of filth when he had Harry’s fucking silky voice. Eggsy’s body clenched around Henry’s fingers when the man found his sweet spot inside and abused it relentlessly.

He came with a coarse shout. Eggsy shuddered almost violently between the two men as his orgasm tore through him, shooting his load down Harry’s throat. He let his head fall back against Henry’s shoulder and he stared dumbly at the ceiling, mouth gasping for breath as another shudder rippled through him and his cock jerked in Harry’s mouth one more time.

Eventually, he heard Henry chuckle. “He’s quite adorable like this,” the older twin said. “So pliant and blissed out. You’d never guess he was such a stubborn brat.”

“Don’t talk about him like he’s not even here,” Harry chided, ever the gentleman. Harry stood up and wiped his mouth neatly with a handkerchief that he normally kept in his pocket. “I like you just the way you are, Eggsy.” Harry’s warm smile matched the tenderness in his eyes and Eggsy made a sound in his throat. How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

“Harry,” he practically sighed like a love-sick maiden and tilted his head obediently when Harry kissed him. There was a distinct flavor on Harry’s tongue and Eggsy was turned on all over again when he realized he was tasting himself in Harry’s mouth.

The trio made a trail of clothing from the dining table to the living room. They were too impatient to deal with the stairs to get to the bedroom and it wasn’t like Eggsy was getting his cherry popped, needing rose petals and whatnot. No, the couch would provide a good enough surface to get proper fucked.

Eggsy quickly found himself on his hands and knees and groaned loudly when Henry eagerly shoved his lovely, thick cock into him in one slick, deep slide. Eggsy had made a space for himself between Harry's spread thighs when the older man had plopped on the couch and given him a hungry look. He mouthed at Harry's bobbing cock fervently even as Henry pounded his ass from behind and distracted him every time his cock brushed against Eggsy's sweet spot.

“Christ, you’re tight,” Henry breathed out. By the time Henry had bottomed out, Eggsy was hard again and by the time Henry set a steady pace, holding Eggsy’s hips in his large hands, Eggsy was positively dripping onto Harry’s expensive hand-woven wool rug. Eggsy should have felt embarrassed and self-conscious of his greedy promiscuous behavior but there was no way something that felt this fucking good could be wrong.

He loved the weight of Harry’s cock in his mouth, loved the way the ridges pressed against his tongue and loved the taste of it. And Henry, oh fuck, Henry was fucking him just right that if Eggsy hadn’t already come earlier, he probably would have come untouched from just the perfect long and deep thrusts. Each time Henry thrust in balls-deep, Eggsy moaned around Harry’s cock and tried his best not to let his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Eggsy looked up briefly to see Harry watching him, eyes heavy-lidded and pupils liquid black with barely there chocolate irises. Harry’s cheeks were flush, hair a curly disheveled mess from when Eggsy had buried his hands there during the world’s best blowjob. Eggsy knew that if he looked behind him, he’d see the same flushed face, same curly hair and dimpled smile as Henry fucked his arse so hard it probably jiggled obscenely. But Eggsy didn’t want to look at Henry. Despite the impromptu three-way, all Eggsy could think of was the way Harry looked and the way Harry felt and smelled and tasted. When Harry met Eggsy’s gaze briefly, Harry smiled at him, face flush and sweaty. He cupped Eggsy’s face for a second, fingers pressing against the hollow of Eggsy’s cheeks to feel his cock as it slid into the Eggsy’s gorgeous, sinful mouth.

The look on Harry’s face was suddenly as obvious as an open book and Eggsy wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. _Harry loved him too_.

When Eggsy felt a hand on his cock, Eggsy pulled his mouth off Harry’s cock with an audible “pop”. “No, wait. Don’t,” he warned Henry. If Henry jerked him off, he’d come again too soon. “Wait,” Eggsy moaned on a particularly good thrust, “I wanna finish with Harry.” He heard Henry chuckle in response.

“Playing favorites, hm?”

Eggsy cried out reflexively and pushed back against Henry when he felt a sharp sting that melted in a warm burn where Henry had swatted his arse playfully. Henry and Harry were just two sides of the same coin in Eggsy’s mind and Henry was just an extension of Harry. It wasn’t fair to treat and use Henry that way, but the man had basically maneuvered them into this sordid affair so it was hard for Eggsy to feel guilty, especially when Henry’s cock was buried deep in his arse.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Henry used the Eggsy’s body, enjoying the tight slick channel, until Eggsy could only take it and grip Harry’s thighs for balance, lips brushing against Harry's hip bone as Eggsy gasped and groaned. Skin slapping against skin, Henry drove into him again and again until his orgasm hit. Eggsy drew in a sharp breath and stared up at Harry with narrowed eyes, a little hazy with pleasure as he felt hot and slick inside with Henry’s come.

Henry breathed his name and kissed the back of his shoulder as his body shuddered against Eggsy's back. With Eggsy panting hotly against Harry’s hip, it must have been a full minute before Henry gave another shiver and eventually pulled out. “God, you’re bloody perfect,” Henry murmured, voice a rasp as he ran a hand down Eggsy’s backside to observe his work with a tired smile.

“Eggsy, get up here,” Harry growled suddenly and Eggsy didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly climbed on the couch and straddled Harry’s thighs.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, you know,” Eggsy said breathlessly as he gripped the back of the couch and watched as Harry slicked his cock up with lube. Harry raised an eyebrow as he tossed the bottle of Astroglide to the side. “Well, not exactly like this,” Eggsy corrected with a small smile even as he felt one of Harry’s hands rest on his hip and pull him down gently. “I mean me and you. Fucking.” Eggsy threw his head back and let an unrestrained, filthy sound escape from his lips when he sank down on Harry’s cock.

Having been filled with Henry’s come just a minute ago, Eggsy slid down easily until he was fully seated, taking all of Harry’s generous length in one smooth movement. Harry gave a throaty groan and his hips lifted off the couch as he sought to bury himself as deep in Eggsy as he could. Closing his eyes briefly, Eggsy sighed and squeezed, trying to memorize how perfectly Harry filled him. It was better than anything he’d fantasized about. Then and there, Eggsy knew he was fucked because he’d never get enough of Harry and nothing would ever compare to this.

“Eggsy,” Harry panted his name, voice utterly frayed. How many times had Eggsy dreamed of hearing Harry say his name like _that_? “Eggsy, please move. My patience is hanging by a thread and it’s about to snap.” Jesus Christ.

Eggsy braced himself, knees on the couch cushions, an arm wrapped around Harry’s neck and the other hand resting on Harry’s thigh for leverage. He lifted himself up until Harry’s cock nearly slipped out before sinking back down. Oh god, yes. With a low moan, Eggsy did the motion again and again until his thighs burned and Harry had to support him with his large hands under Eggsy’s thighs. Harry’s hips snapped up, matching Eggsy’s pacing until Eggsy saw sparks in his vision and every fiber of his being was buzzing with pleasure. Eggsy being on top meant that he had more control of the angle, more control to have Harry’s cock nudge against his prostate with every slide in. His cock was throbbing, dribbling clear beads of precome that smeared against Harry’s torso as he moved.

Eggsy could only gasp Harry’s name over and over again like it was a prayer in between loud, lustful moans and desperate pleas for more. _Harry. Please. Fuck yes. Oh my god, right there, Harry. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop._

Eggsy leaned forward, holding Harry close. He kissed Harry’s jawline in a string of messy pecks and then his chin, his nose, and finally his mouth as they moved together. There was something so scandalous yet unbelievable hot about Henry’s come making it nice and slick inside for Harry. Some people might be turned off by the prospect of sloppy seconds, but Harry thrust back into Eggsy with wild abandon, taking advantage of the added slickness his brother had left for him.

When Harry reached between them to give Eggsy’s drooling cock some attention, Eggsy could only sob in relief. Despite having already come once, Eggsy was so aroused by Harry’s possession of him that his cock ached. He could feel something inside slowly sizzle like a firework about to go off, the hissing anticipation of the loud thundering bang to come. His body was strung tighter than an archer’s bow, arrow notched waiting to be released at any second.

Eggsy was so completely turned on that it only took a few strokes before Eggsy cried out sharply and came again, fingernails digging into Harry’s shoulders, as he made a mess on Harry’s chest and hand. Harry covered Eggsy’s mouth with his own and swallowed down Eggsy’s wild howl of pleasure. Eggsy’s orgasm wracked his entire body, seizing him for a second and Eggsy wasn’t sure if he was still capable of breathing until he slowly exhaled and time seemed to move again. Even then, he couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body as another ripple of pleasure singed through him.

Harry fucked up into him in rapid shallow thrusts, chasing after his own orgasm, just a few beats behind until he let out a broken gasp and stilled. Buried as deep as he could get, Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and pulled him close, chest flush against chest as he shuddered and came inside. Eggsy could feel every twitch of Harry’s cock, felt the gush of come that flooded him. They froze like that for a second, hearts pounding, chests heaving as they rode the high of their orgasms. Slowly regaining his senses, Eggsy rested his forehead against the crook of Harry’s neck and shoulder as they panted and clung to each other. If this was a wet dream, Eggsy prayed to never wake up. He didn’t want this to end, ever.

“All right, love birds. Time to clean up before Harry starts complaining about upholstery cleaning fees to me.” Of course, Henry, that fucking wanker, had to ruin the mood. A towel hit Eggsy's head and he suddenly realized that he’d been so focused on Harry that he’d forgotten completely about Henry. Eggsy turned his head to look at the older twin and was surprised to find that Henry had actually given them a moment of privacy and had returned to the room after grabbing some towels from Harry’s linen closet. Henry had a towel already wrapped around his waist but his broad shoulders and chest were bare for Eggsy’s viewing pleasure. He glanced at Harry again and noted the similar build. Christ, had he really just fucked the Hart twins? Twins?!

“Thinking about another round?” Harry asked curiously, mouth quirking up with amusement. Eggsy chuckled and wrinkled his nose when he climbed off Harry and felt the sticky mess between his legs. Eggsy felt like a proper whore, well fucked and soaking wet inside.

“Absolutely not,” Eggsy finally responded as he stood on weak legs like a newborn foal about to tip over. The twins watched Eggsy, eyes tracing the telltale slippery trickle on the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. He wanted to collapse into a bed and pass out, but first, “I need a fucking shower.”

~*~

The shower was heavenly. Eggsy was thankful that the twins had left him to shower alone. His face turned red as he cleaned himself thoroughly both inside and out after they had dumped an obscene amount of come in him. Eggsy ran his hands through his hair to rinse it and found himself smiling gleefully into the spray of water. Sure, he felt like a complete tramp, slut, whore, all the above and any other synonym a person could throw at him but he couldn't find a single shred of regret. He’d never crossed so many things off his bucket list in one fell swoop. Threesome? Check. Twins? Check. Harry Hart? Yup. TWO Harry Harts? Fuck. Yes. And each one fucked like a champ. Some might call him a number of derogatory names, but Eggsy liked to think of himself as the luckiest guy on the planet that night.

He left the bathroom in one of Harry’s fluffy robes and found the twins by the bottom of the stairwell speaking in hushed tones and smiling at one another. Harry had changed into a pair of flannel pajamas bottoms and a tee, but his brother was fully dressed again albeit a little more sloppily put together than when the evening had started.

“Not spending the night?” Eggsy asked. They turned their attention toward him with matching expressions, a mixture of amusement, affection, and a dash of hunger.

“I’m afraid not,” Henry said. “I’ve got an early morning flight to Washington. Besides, I’m beginning to grow tired of feeling like a third wheel.”

“That’s because you are one,” Harry said flatly even though the corners of his mouth tilted up.

Henry responded with a chiding tut. “I hate to cut things so short, but I really do have to go. Lots to plan now that we need to install a new leader in Qatar.”

Eggsy snorted and let Henry kiss his forehead, a surprisingly endearing gesture when considering how the man was just balls deep in Eggsy earlier. “Does that mean we don’t be seeing you for a while?”

“Probably not for a long time.”

“Good.”

Henry laughed. “Cheeky. Well, if you ever get tired of Harry, I’ll always be around.” Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Henry might have looked exactly like Harry, but inside they were nothing alike and Henry would never hold a candle to Harry. Eventually, they finished their goodbyes and good nights and Harry closed the door when Henry finally left.

Eggsy drew in a deep breath when he realized that he was finally alone with Harry. They stared at each other for a second, letting reality sink in. Had he really confessed his feelings to Harry? Had Harry actually reciprocated it? Did he really just have a threesome with Harry’s fucking twin? Now that all the adrenaline had ebbed away, Eggsy was forced to face the shocking reality of everything that had just happened.

Shit.

What if… fuck, what if Harry regretted this in the morning or regretted it right at that moment? What if Harry thought of Eggsy as nothing more than a whorish slag. Good enough to fuck, but not enough to love. All of Harry’s hard earned respect trampled for one night of bad decisions and depraved sex.

Harry held a hand out and Eggsy took it tentatively, his icy nerves slowly melting again when Harry’s warm fingers twined with his own.

“Tired?” Harry asked.

“Exhausted.”

Harry chuckled and tugged Eggsy’s hand, leading him to the bedroom where they tumbled into Harry’s king-sized bed and were immediately on each other again. Harry kissed him full on the mouth. Despite Eggsy's mouth feeling puffy and almost raw from all the kissing he’d done that night, Eggsy loved every moment of it. Harry’s mouth had just the right amount of firmness and softness to it and, god, did that man know how to kiss! Harry was a quick learner and picked up on every move that seemed to make Eggsy sigh with utter delight. There were definitely benefits to hooking up with a world class spy.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you,” Eggsy said against Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hand was on the small of his back, splayed and holding him close, cherished.

"I have to admit," Harry confessed, "as much as I felt conflicted about seeing you kiss my brother, there's something very provocative about seeing you with him." He chuckled softly. "I suppose it's my vanity," Harry mused as he nosed into Eggsy's jawline and littered it with a line of butterfly kisses that made Eggsy sigh in contentment. His eyes fluttered closed for a second to revel in the gentle touches. "I imagine that's what we look like when we're together, if that makes any sense."

Eggsy smiled wide and contentedly under Harry's lavish attention and he eventually opened his eyes to gaze at his friend… lover? "You certainly seemed to enjoy the show."

“Eggsy.” Harry paused and pulled back just enough to get a full look at Eggsy’s face. Eggsy rolled onto his back and leaned into Harry’s touch when then man carded a hand through his damp hair. He felt like a kitten on the verge of purring with the way Harry touched him like he was the most precious thing in the world. “I hope you know that what happened tonight won’t be a common occurrence.”

“What-” Eggsy blinked. “You mean with Henry?” He clarified and Harry nodded.

“It doesn’t happen often and it hasn’t happened in a long time. Not since we were younger. Still, I’m not interested in sharing you.” Harry hesitated for a second before adding, “I’m not interested in anything casual either.”

Something in Eggsy’s chest hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, like the feeling that made people cry at weddings or graduations. This was all the validation he had ever hoped for, could ever dream of. Eggsy reached up and brushed an errant curl of hair from Harry’s forehead and let his thumb linger against the small scar at Harry’s temple, touching it gingerly as though it was still healing. It was a tender guesture that Eggsy had never dared to act upon no matter how much he itched to reach out for Harry. It had always seemed too intimate of an action, but now, Eggsy finally took the liberty to let his fingers graze against the slightly uneven skin. Harry stared down at him quietly, loving tenderness bright and evident in his eyes. How has Eggsy missed all the signs for so long?

Eggsy’s heart clenched again, feeling like it was breaking but quickly put together again in the next breath. Eggsy couldn’t help but remember how close he had been to losing Harry, how utterly horrifying Harry's absence had felt, and how he'd strayed like a lost and abandoned pet for days while he waited for Harry to wake up and wondered if the man would even wake up at all. Those had been dark days filled with anger, desperation, and fear. But that time had passed and it was a new day and a new beginning. It was like the clouds had finally drifted apart, dissipating so that the sun could shine brightly down on him. Eggsy felt warm everywhere, inside and out, filled with unadulterated happiness that Harry had come back... with Henry in tow as an added benefit.

“Henry's a nice bonus, like a 'buy one, get one free' deal,” Eggsy had always been a sucker for those bargains, “but all I ever wanted was you.”

Harry let out a breathy laugh and buried his face into his duvet with a shake of his head before mumbling, "You certainly have a romantic way with words. I hope no one ever asks you to make a toast at a wedding."

"You're one to talk," Eggsy accused, shoving at Harry's shoulder playfully. "I had to make the first move."

Harry turned his head to look at Eggsy so that only half his face was hidden against the duvet and a smile played on his lips. "You only made the first move because I caught you red-handed snogging my brother."

"Yeah, well at least he had the balls to make a play," Eggsy grinned.

Harry sniffed in slight offense. "Yes, well Henry has always been the type to act first and think of the consequences after the fact. He'll go after something he wants without hesitation."

Eggsy's smug expression softened into genuine curiosity. His fingers brushed against hairs on the nape of Harry's neck and his thumb grazed against Harry’s five o'clock shadow. "And what about you, Harry?" He watched in awe as Harry visibly relaxed and melted into his touch, Harry who was practically made of ice and steely nerves.

"I have never wanted anything or anyone as badly as I've wanted you," Harry confessed, his voice low like he was sharing a secret and afraid of spooking Eggsy, "but I didn't want to come off as an old pervert and risk our professional and friendly relationship."

"You have me," Eggsy said quickly before Harry could talk himself out of it. "We're a pair of bloody idiots aren't we?" He asked. "If only one of us had said something earlier."

"It doesn't matter what we didn't do," Harry said with a small shake of his head, displacing Eggsy's hand. He leaned over to brush his lips against Eggsy's. "All that matters is that we know now and I don't ever plan on letting you start your morning without a proper kiss every day until you grow sick of me."

Eggsy laughed and it was quickly drowned out when Harry covered his mouth with a slow and deep kiss, a kiss that was so thorough that it made Eggsy completely lose track of their conversation and had him arching against Harry's firm body for more.

He would never grow sick and tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> My end game is always Hartwin :) Thanks for reading and let me know if you caught any glaring errors. I did get myself confused between Harry and Henry once in a while. Happy New Year!


End file.
